Plan B
by Tsmith181
Summary: With the clone wars over master and student seem left behind as the galaxy moves on. Can they pick themselves up and find happiness or will the wars lingering effects consume them.
1. Chapter 1

There it was again ebony skin so dark it blended in perfectly with the night. The only sign of its existence was the reflection of its ivory eyes off the moon light. So piercing was the glare Anakin made sure not to stare directly back even as it followed him through the jungle. He knew this place and that stare but couldn't finger it; while the arrival at his first objective took over his mind.

PING

Anakin looked over too see the clone next to him hit the ground.

_FUCK _

He jumped into a nearby house as a heavy turret opened up on his men. In a split second reaction he reached for his light saber but in his panic it slipped his grasp and slid from his hands. His hands started shaking as the earth shattering sound from the gun rang in his ears and put fear in his heart.

Instead of acting he just sat there scared and alone until the firing stopped. Still regaining his composure he looked outside. It was too late for his men they all lay dead on the road. Instead of giving them orders he saved himself his cowardice killed them all.

Then it hit the voice.

_Come on you fucking pussy man up and do your duty. _

_Chosen one sitting alone scared while he just got twelve men killed what a disgrace. _

_There's only one way to regain your honor after this you have to kill them all. _

No matter whom it was Anakin accepted the last part and grabbed onto his light saber then sneaked out the back door.

Each step quieter than the last as the feeling of the hunt entered his blood. First target the machine gun team.

Their robotic brags could be heard outside; it made his blood boil. Anakin creep into hut behind them activating his light sabers. The first droids legs were taken off before Anakin impaled him and lunged it into another. Sitting clueless and deaf the thirds head was removed.

Immediately he picked up and threw the cut metal around the room

"THOSE WERE MY MEN YOU KILLED YOU FUCKING TOASTERS!"

His rage wasn't yet satisfied.

_Just scraps real separatist have to pay for this. _

Taking that thought to mind Anakin went looking for the man who commanded them. Soon he found him hiding weapons in a child's toy box

_Coward _

With a thump the front door went down and Anakin walked to the room.

Inside he sat there on the floor waiting to beg for his life. "PLEASE I HAVE A SON YOU CAN'T KILL ME"

Anakin just spit at the ground and kicked the toy box over revealing a cache of explosives

"You Separatist are fucking sick."

"PLEASE SIR FORGIVE ME MY-"

Anakin ignited his sapphire blade and forced it to his throat. Just as he was about to kill him it appeared again outside the window just looking in at him.

He ignored it breathed in and in one motion removed the man's head.

Suddenly a scream tore through his body as the room feel to pieces around him making everything black. In the darkness he remembered where he was and who was watching him.

It was his first command in the clone wars. When padme decided not to see him again and Obi Wan left he took his first patrol alone determined to show his strength. The moment he removed the insurgents head a boy had screamed from the room behind him. No older than seven and skin dark as night with eyes cast in pure hate. It was those eyes that had forsaken his dreams since and it was those eyes who meet with his again last week.

Then like always when he finally realized it was a dream he woke up drenched in sweat.

_I should be done with this shit instead I'm still dwelling on it. The fucks wrong with me. _

His hands swept over picking up a picture of chancellor Amidala. Seeing her face went down his throat like a shot of hard liquor burning down to his heart. There it simmered with the image of the boy in a box marked mistakes.

Before putting it down he flipped it over to see some small hand written words.

_Thanks for saving the Republic HERO. _

He chuckled

_I'm sure she meant to write thanks for killing my predecessor giving me the political clout to take over. _

As the word hero rang empty in his mind he looked over at Ahsoka who was lost in sleep.

_You did it; you kept me sane through it all Ahsoka. You've been a better friend than I've deserved_.

He smiled and laid his head back down somehow ready to return to the nightmare of sleep.

Ahsoka lay in her bed having a dream she had been herself repeating.

She sat at a shuttle station as a bright light illuminated the platforms; ticket in hand she sat alone. It was the midnight lovers rendezvous except one was missing.

As the minutes and hours passed she wondered where he was or if something could have happened.

_I'm sure he's just a little late he always was. _

Another hour passed

_What if he's in trouble, Lux you clumsy idiot you better be ok. _

Then the station clock said three and she knew he wasn't coming. She remembered never telling Lux her feelings and after the war ended he came back. It was at this station she told him to meet her expecting him to still feel the same way from a year before.

It was at three that night she called him and he explained that he couldn't do it. He had found love in a young human doctor and wouldn't meet her there knowing her intentions.

Ahsoka sulked wishing like every night to go back before three o'clock and in ignorance think someone still loved her or even cared like that.

It was a month to the day she sat at that small café on Coruscant while Lux paraded his lover to her. The look of pure bliss in his eyes crushed her as they discussed how Padme had called for them to advise and govern in her new administration. With matching liberal thoughts and ideals Ahsoka saw how they were meant for each other.

Now Sitting Alone looking at the ceiling self hate and pity came into play

_Who would want a used up solider like me anyway. _Gently she rubbed over her skin feeling out the scars and burn marks covering them.

Lost in pain and regret the memories of the few times they spent together ran like a movie in her head. This pattern had repeated itself so much the clips were remembered in a worst to best mental montage.

"Lux again"

Ahsoka broke from her trance and looked over at Anakin. Darkness clouded her from making him out across the room but the stench of a cigarette told her he was there.

"Yeah, how many times have woken up tonight?"

Anakin laughed "It's the third time."

Ahsoka could now make out the silhouette of his frown from the orange glow cutting through the blackness. She got up and walked over to him.

"That dream again." She grabbed onto his hand in a supportive gesture.

Anakin smiled and nodded." It is thank you for asking."

"Hey were both alone now so we have to look after each other." Her smile dipped for a second before she forced it back up. "Anyway it's the least I can do; you helped me so much when I was prepared to leave the order."

He looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. Inhaling smoke fused with the pain of another failure. "I should have given you leave so you could she him before the war ended. I owed you that much at least."

Ahsoka squeezed harder on his hand trying to expel the pain onto someone else. "It wouldn't of mattered but thanks for the thought." The tone in her voice said otherwise.

"Well fuck him then if he can't see love when it's prepared to leave the Jedi order for him then he's too stupid for you anyway."

Ahsoka laughed. "Maybe that's why I loved him."

"Don't give me that Snips your eighteen; some new boy will come around sooner than later asking you to run off with him in the night."

"God I'm a foul, I was waiting for him like it was destined to be." She fell over on him crying." How stupid am I?"

Anakin wrapped his hands around her letting her release the pain into him. "It'll be ok you just need more time."

"I can't handle another second of this pain please Anakin do something make it go away."

He rubbed his hand down her back lekku." I'm sorry-"

"No-no excuses just make it stop please. I see his face and I can't stand to see him so happy while I'm miserable."

Anakin grabbed onto her tighter. Her weeping and pleading continued until the sun came out and she became quiet.

Ahsoka pulled herself from his embrace her face drenched and eyes readjusting to the brightness. "I kept you up again."

Anakin laughed while wiping the tears from her face." And I haven't before."

"My pain isn't like yours it's not as…" Ahsoka stopped herself knowing where that conversation leads to.

"Hey why don't you clean yourself off and we can grab breakfast." Anakin managed a smile then picked himself up.

"Sounds nice." She looked down her hand still latched on to his after all those hours." I'm sorry." She quickly let go as he got up for the door.

Anakin just smiled back the light showing off a confident demeanor; Ahsoka knew otherwise. Their late night heart to hearts opened her up to that.

After a quiet breakfast with Ahsoka Anakin started his daily tasks; first stop the chancellor's.

Inside her office the council was assembled around her. Today's topic of discussion like on most was about the rebuilding of the order after its near destruction at the end of the war. Anakin walked in as most of the members gave their closing arguments and the attention turned to him.

"Ah, young sky walker just in time you are."

Anakin nodded before folding into the small group of Jedi still left.

Across town Ahsoka was doing what she did with all her new free time. A pair of binoculars held over her eyes looking down at him.

Screaming wind at her side and speeders overhead couldn't distract her from the building he just entered.

_A ring shop? _

She jumped down two stories and ran over to the back door. Then pulling out a spike and slicing into the computer camera feed. The video popped into view and showed what she feared he was looking at engagement rings.

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised with the way they looked back at each other at the café. _

Ahsoka watched until it became too much to bear and left back to the temple.

Anakin waited for her there his morning had been just as bad.

"How was your daily surveillance?"

"Just as fun as seeing your former lover talk to you while ignoring your entire existence at the same time."

Ahsoka immediately regretted the words that came from her mouth. They cut right into Anakin and he was already a shell of a man.

"What's wrong with you?" Anger bubbled up in his words.

"Bad day is all and you."

"Same"

A weak smirk curved onto her face." Well only thing can turn a shitty day like this around."

"Fight it out." Anakin picked up his light saber and headed for the training room. "You know you're about to lose again."

"I beat you once I can do it twice."

He activated his light saber and swung it around his hand. "We then let's see what you got if you're so confident."

Her emerald blades extended and she headed for him

With both blades she came but he struck first knocking one from her hand. She came back by pushing him into the training wall with the force then advancing while he was disarmed. A slap with a training stick knocked her over and Anakin regained control pushing his blade down onto her

"You ready to give up."

With a grin she flipped him over and aimed straight for the side of his head. A Split second later an emerald glow illuminated just inches from his face.

"Come on master you're letting all the praise you've gotten go to your head."

He slapped her into the ceiling and arched himself to rush her falling body.

Ahsoka caught herself and deflected his attack.

"I told you I had this one."

A sick laugh came from both of them as they gathered up strength and rushed into each other again. Ahsoka took the initiative and tripped him launching herself on top of him. Anakin acting defenseless let her spring the trap. Her blade cutting closer to his face as she grinned sensing victory. Then he wrapped his leg around hers flipping her over but keeping the lock in place with his hands.

Anakin got up and signaled for the fight to stop. "What's wrong you're usually so focused?"

She crawled over and sat down on a nearby bench. "I told you it's been a long day"

He just smirked back and pulled out a smoke.

"You know if you keep smoking those you'll end up losing that battle edge you love so much." Ahsoka rubbed off the sweating running down her face.

"Lose my edge and get a one way ticket outta this life-"He chuckled"- I should smoke more."

She ran her fingers over her face and looked back at him." Hold your low self esteem and sack religious battle talk for later I'm not in the mood."

Anakin spit out the cigarette walking over to her. "I beat you to a pulp and you still have an attitude must have been bad news."

She sighed then whispered "He's going to propose to her."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It was going to happen now all that matters is how you deal with it."

Ahsoka leaned in to get the comfort his embrace offered. "Lux is a good man who is marring a good woman I'm just worried I'll never find anyone for me."

"Come on were all scared about being alone especially after the purge."

She moved her eyes up to meet with his." You never told me what happened that night. Master Shaak says Obi Wan blames you for it."

Anakin nodded and looked away

"It must have been horrible only a handful of the younglings made it. I heard the rest was a-

"Slaughter" he gazed right back at her. "You can't dignify it with any other word except SLAUGHTER." He didn't stay around for her response instead he left.

Later Ahsoka snuck into their room hoping to find him in between nightmares.

"Anakin"

Her nimble feat silently inched closer to his sleeping body.

"Anakin wake up "

"What dammit I was actually having a half decent dream."

"We need to talk."

**I have several ideas of where I want to go with this story. If you have any interest in my continuing it or criticism please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's POV

I pulled on the self ignite strip and inhaled the fumes into my lungs. With a quick exhale I turned my attention back over to her anxiously waiting for a reply. "So you want to run off again."

"No, I'm asking my last friend if he wants to leave the sinking ship were on." The piercing glare after the words left her mouth put a smile on my face. This was the Ahsoka I had been waiting months to come back

"If you asked me to do anything else with that look I'd do it in a moment but this I just can't."

"Why not what's left for us here except ghosts and missed opportunities."

All the words leaving her mouth made perfect sense but her way of fixing to just run away seemed cowardice.

I ran my fingers through my hair and put my cigarette out trying going over what to say. When she tried to talk back I put my finger out and asked the first question to pop into thought. "What will you do if I don't go?"

She shot back before I could think over my words. "I'll go alone I can't stand it here anymore."

I looked back in awe half shocked half looking for a quick reply. Instead all my old one liners and empty promises stared me in my face. Then the fears lurking inside me came out. "Would you really leave me behind?"

"Would you really let me leave?"

" I don't know"

Ahsoka stared back dumbfounded with her arms crossed. "What are you looking for Anakin what's here? Do you really think they'll ever make you master after what happened, do you really?"

I pointed to myself and stared right back at her. "I Have responsibilities things I have to fix that are more important than a title."

"So that's your logic to stay here in some misguided search for redemption. What about me am I not your first priority, shouldn't my happiness be your atonement."

The anger was building up and beginning to seep out in my words. "So you've got all the fucking answers then…." I stopped myself and sat back trying to hold in my anger.

"Then just run off; leave you to feel bad for yourself while looking for forgiveness from people who can't stand to look at you. In their mind those bodies are still laying across the temple."

I tried to muster up the anger that had been building up but I couldn't. Instead I sat back and mulled over what she said and realized the sincerity in it. "Where would we go?"

Her head perked up while a surprised smile greeted the words. "Really?" The moment I saw the enthusiasm in her eyes I knew there was no backing out.

"Yes"

"I want to go back to what the Jedi did before the war. You know just you and me partnering up to change the universe for the better one wrong at a time."

I Let out a light chuckled." So when do we leave on this grand adventure of yours?"

"Give me a few weeks I have to check on one last thing." Her smile became weakly for a moment "We might have another person with us."

Still trying to get Lux I should have known. "So there's the catch; I get everything prepped and I either help both of you or yourself start a new life. Oh, and I'm sure when everything is done you two will keep around a third wheel like myself" My sarcastic tone was returned with an angry stare before she got up and headed to the door. "Well are you going to admit it?"

She glanced back quickly but didn't say anything.

Alone I pulled out another smoke and laid my headed against the wall. I ripped the strip and watched the orange glow ignite before my eyes. So much for friends; I guess at the end of the day all you have is yourself.

Ahsoka's POV

I looked back at the door and felt a sharp pain in my heart. He was right I was just using him like everyone else did. Padme to get control of the Republic, Obi Wan as a scapegoat for his regrets, and now me just so I could have one last shot at a lost cause. Still I couldn't let that stop me people have to suffer some times so others can be happy. In this case Anakin was again the sufferer.

Three Weeks Later.

I walked to the sound of my heels hitting the pavement. Their uniform pattern gave me something to focus on besides my destination an upscale restaurant where Lux and his fiancé invited me to dinner.

What am I going to say?

I still had no answer and the ornate columns of the place stood right in front of me. I took a deep breath and walked into the sea of thousand credit suits and designer dresses. After getting lost once or twice I spotted him in the crowd of tables. He sat next to her looking absolutely handsome not a hair out of place or imperfection in sight.

"Ahsoka" he stood up and waved me over giving off the perfect half smile of a politician.

When I walked over his fiancé hugged me and kissed my check a custom I wasn't used to.

"I'm sure you remember Megan my now fiancé."

I put up a fake surprised smile as she flashed the ring at me. At that moment I wanted to scream but continued instead. "Well it's no surprise you two do look perfect together."

I kept my smile up as Megan wrapped her arms around me again "Thank you as a friend of Lux that means a lot to me."

I glared back over while he just shrugged it off. "Of course were old friends"

Megan refocused her attention back to Lux while keeping me in the corner of her eye. "I hate to interrupt but I was wondering if anyone had ideas about dinner" She intertwined her fingers with his and relaxed her smile and composure.

"Meg sweetheart she hasn't had time to go over the menu we shouldn't rush her."

"It's fine I have business to attend to soon so I won't be able to stay for dinner "I continued to act happy while the two placed their orders.

When she finished Megan turned over to me. "Well Ahsoka I have to ask what you think of the job your master did saving the republic. I mean first the invasion on Raxus and then killing the sith lord. It must be something to train under him." Before I could respond her communicator went off." You'll have to excuse me."

I cocked my eyebrow and look over at Lux." So she's your future wife?"

"Is there something wrong with that or are you just pissed I didn't tell her I had a crush on you two years ago." His eyes made contact with mine for a moment then went back to looking in my general direction.

"THAT'S" I lowered my voice."That's all it was to you a crush."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked back in confusion. "Ahsoka I'm getting married I have someone I love. If I wasn't clear enough with you a few months ago I'm sorry but it's been two years." Megan came back into view and he said on last thing. "It's time to move on everyone else has."

When she enter the picture again he turned over to her and smiled. This more than his words proved the point

"I'm sorry for the wait one of my patients needed advice."

"Its fine I was just saying the matter I talked about earlier has come up and I have to leave." I got my answer so there was no point in staying.

I said my goodbyes to both of them and headed for the door. When I looked back they had already moved on into some other discussion. The smile on his face made me cringe as other couples looked on in awe at how perfect they looked together. I guess I was wrong I was the one who had to suffer for them to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin's POV

I watched the pinkish orange glow emanate from the setting sun before my attention was drawn back to what was in my hand. I stared at Padme in the picture then glanced at the door to her office.

"The chancellor will see you now." A young brunette who looked too smart for her own good glared at me as the words left her mouth.

I decided to be a smart ass." Do you mean me?" I looked around the empty waiting room pointing at myself.

She rolled her eyes and went back to work but I made sure to give her a big grin before walking in. Inside the large obsidian doors lay the chancellor's office it brought back memories.

One year ago

"How could you?" The chancellor gasped for air searching for an answer in my eyes. "I was- I was" He looked at my light saber impaled into him while trying to hold on to life. "I was the only one who understood your power I could have made you the most powerful" He ran out of breath again and took one last small gasp." You could of ruled every" Air flowed from his lungs before his eyes rolled back.

I looked over his corpse and ran to his desk hoping to find hard evidence to justify the murder of someone I called a friend. Activating the screen I saw images of children and Jedi being mowed down in the temple. I froze for a few second before making a mad dash to the door only to be stopped by her.

"Anakin?" Padme's hands reached out and the moment they touched me I stopped.

"Senator it's you" When she glanced at the body I saw she was scared and my feeling for her kept me frozen.

"Ani I don't know what's going on I heard the chancellor is corrupt and making a power grab!"

Sense returned to me and I looked towards the exit." It's something like that just stay here I have to go to the temple it's under attack."

She grabbed onto my hand again." You don't understand Anakin I'm here to remove him from office and to take over as chancellor."

I pulled away from her and smiled" I'm happy for you but I have my duties too".

"Wait Anakin!"

I told myself not to but I looked back." I have to go padme I can't talk now."

A second later her arms enveloped me." I need your help to do this Anakin it's the only way we can stop what he's set in motion."

"No not now don't pull this shit on me." I tried to pull way but she wouldn't let go.

"Anakin what about the Jedi scattered all over the universe if he used his powers as chancellor to start this only me getting that power can fix it." I continued to try and dislodge her until she pushed herself up and kissed me. "Anakin you have to do this. It's the only way to save the Republic and the Jedi."

"I don't know Padme all the younglings and Jedi that will die."

She smiled and slid her fingers up my face. "Think off all the future Jedi you'll be saving" A grin crossed her face." Think about the future of us."

She had me at the moment her lips meet mine." What do you need done?"

She let go and relaxed herself." This is where the speaker of the senate lives escort him here safely. "The moment she slide me the slip of paper I dashed to the door.

Two hours later

After Padme took the oath of office and called off the clones I headed to the temple. Outside the piling up of bodies had already began and Obi wan ran over as I got out.

"Where the fuck were you!" He couldn't hide the anger as he rushed over to me. "Look at this how could you!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ahsoka carry the body of barriss adding it to the long line. A moment later I was on the ground while Obi Wan landed more punches on me. It all was so surreal that I didn't react I just laid there letting him hit me.

Present

I walked in the door and spoke just as she was mustering a smile." Don't worry Padme you don't have to play fake happy for me."

Her fingers massaged her forehead before she talked back. "I told you I was sorry about everything that happened with the coup and the invasion."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're sorry, well that fixes everything."

"Cut that crap Anakin I don't have time for it."

I thrust my finger right in front of her face. "You don't have time for it! Well I've waited a year to talk to you alone so grow the fuck up and flatter me."

She immediately pulled back in shock and sat quiet.

"Now you're shocked, how about when you left me to die on Raxus?" I sat down on the chair at her desk and waited for her well crafted lie.

"You were expendible or so the council thought so." She chuckled" Tell me Anakin how does it feel to head home every night and realize no one wants you there?"

I wanted to yell back at her but I couldn't what she said hurt me and it showed.

"So the mighty Anakin Skywalker is lost for words now I am shocked."

The moment I saw a self gratifying smug emerge I lashed back. "Not lost for words just seeing if you're still that save the world politician I remember. From the looks of it though she's dead and whatever you are is all that's left. Now why don't you tell me how you feel when you look at yourself in the mirror every day?"

Her eyes sank into the floor before she forced them back up. "Your one of the few people who can still think of me as that person and I'm the reason people forget her." Tears welted up in her eyes. "You always knew what to say Anakin just this time you." Her hands rushed for a tissue to stop her make-up from bleeding.

I just looked on as she tried to fix her make-up but couldn't stop crying. I didn't know if this was a ploy or if she was really at wits end.

I chose the latter and grabbed her hand trying to comfort her." I'm sorry you know I'm no good with words. It's just you know-"

She pulled away "You know what Anakin, how can you try and comfort me? Look at how I've treated you. Look at the person I've become!"

"It doesn't-"I choked up but held in my feelings." It hurt but I'm no saint myself and you know that more than anyone."

She calmed down and relaxed sinking back into her chair. "Even the wars darkest days were easier than most of the ones I have now. You know I wonder sometimes what would have happened if I didn't let you go or I took you back after I became chancellor."

I sighed "Maybe in a different life I guess."

Padme squeezed my hand "I'm sorry".

"So am I"

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment looking for the spark we felt years ago. The sad realization was that we were different people now and that young couple that fell in love in the mid summer's heat were gone.

She let go of my hand before pulling out a data pad. "I have a mission for you the specifics of which are on the data pad." A red beeping button went off on her desk as the words left her mouth.

"I can take it from here and thanks for this I need some time off planet."

I saw her smile back and I headed for the door. On the way to my speeder I took out the picture of her and balled it up before tossing it in the trash. We had our closure for whatever it was worth. Now there was no excuse to keep holding on.

Ahsoka's POV

I dragged myself into the joint room in the temple. Inside I saw Anakin throwing supplies into a satchel.

My eyes lit up." We're leaving?"

He looked back at me confused as to my sudden excitement. " Yeah" he chuckled. "You ok?"

"I'm great, when are we leaving? " I didn't hide my excitement.

"Are you sure? I've never seen anyone so happy to do some small planet regime change."

"Well I don't have anything tying me here anymore so yeah "My brief meeting with Lux at the restaurant earlier flashed in my mind.

Just thinking about it lowered my excitement I knew Anakin could see it.

"You give him too much credit." He laughed "You know if we find another eighteen year old politically motivated boy who can't fight I hope you can control yourself."

His joke put a smile back on my face." I don't know Anakin I spend most of my time dealing with you so the moment a good looking boy comes up I might just run off."

"Oh, so not only am I a burden on your time but I'm also ugly. That hurts Ahsoka it really does."

I kept grinning as I packed things into my satchel. "I'm sorry if you want ill leave and you can shed a few tears." I put on a fake sympathetic face to play along.

"Grown men cry, grown men cry so what?" He said it in an overly masculine tone and laughed afterwards.

I looked over at him and was silent for a few moments before busting out laughing with him.

Looking at how happy he was I felt something that had been lost to me for a long time. Even though we haven't left yet I thought we both might be moving in the right direction toward something new. I had hope for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka POV

Thunder roared off in the distance as grey clouds snuck into the valley. I looked up to have a cool drop hit me in the face. Soon the drizzle morphed into a downpour dousing the valley in seconds. Water streamed down the veins slipping around trees to pool on the jungle floor. I couldn't take my eyes off the green and blue hues reflecting off the plants with the hum of water dripping off their leafs. You could never experience something this relaxing on Coruscant.

Anakin fell back from the lead of the column and nudged me before sliding his finger over his mouth.

"Were close" he whispered.

I nodded and signaled three of the rebels over to me before splitting up from the main group. We crawled up a small hill to have an overlook of the meeting point. Once I scaled to the top I laid there covered in mud with rain falling all around me in complete silence. I made sure to watch the tree line around Anakin and his troops to make sure we weren't ambushed.

Four hours later

Night crept in and as the suns last ray extinguished itself from sight, suddenly a shuttle did a fly by. Everyone held their breath for a moment suspecting a government patrol but instead a beat up transport landed in the clearing. Out came a group of mercenaries with crates of ammunition and explosives. Anakin made the trade and they left just as quickly as they came. I took a sigh of relief and picked myself out of the mud I had planted myself in for the last couple of hours.

"You have anything that can clean me up." I yelled out walking back into the group.

Anakin turned his head around and was about to smile before a look of panic took over.

"What's this" A voice from behind made me look back before blackness and silence took over my senses.

"You ok!" a shaking sensation awoke me while mumbled words came through a screaming in my ears. " Are you ok!" I finally opened my eyes and felt dirt falling over my face.

I panicked and pulled my hands out to check they were still there. Then I scanned down at my legs and body making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. I then looked around me to find a large body slumped over next to me. I turned it around to see Anakin's face.

"Anakin!" I shook his body as hard as I could. " Anakin get up, come on!" he didn't move but blood covered my hands when I took them off his body. Before I could check more two rebels picked him up and threw him in the back seat of a speeder. "Wait!" I jumped in the back and began checking for the wounds.

Twenty minutes later

"Three, Two, One Lift" I helped the local doctor lower him onto the operating table and held Anakin down as he jumped in and out of consciousness.

"Here thrust this in his mouth I'm all out of sedatives." The old man handed over a stick with leather wrapped around it.

"This is all you have?" I barked right in his face.

"Yes now lodge it in his mouth dammit I have to begin the operation!" He immediately began cutting into the wounds in his back.

My hands began to shake but I put it in his mouth and forced it shut right before he began to dig into his back.

Anakin's body froze and he woke up screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing he's in more pain now!" I pulled out my light saber prepared to kill him.

He ignored me and pulled out a piece of metal from his back then looked over. " Goddammit I won't have a fucking kid telling me how to do my job in my own operating room! You hold him down or get the fuck out right now!" He screamed over Anakin's cries and I listened holding down his arms while another man held his legs.

Anakin continued to scream as the doctor cut into his back pulling out pieces of shrapnel. In the process I noticed how pale Anakin was getting. I was scared I didn't know if he was going to make it and with each muffled scream I worried more.

Then the doctor reached a large gash down the side of his spine he looked up and shook his head at me." I don't know if your friend will make it through if I pull anymore out. If I take this last piece out the blood loss might send him into shock."

"So you nee-need more blood."

He nodded "my assistant matches but if he's giving blood ill need you to keep your friend calm. If he moves too much when I'm around his spine I could paralyze him."

I grabbed Anakin's hand and looked down at his face it was sheet white and a pool of tears and spit formed around his mouth ." Anakin it's me Ahsoka I need you to calm down and lay still just for a little while longer." I felt stupid pleading but continued by wrapping my fingers around his face then looking right at him. "Anakin please be calm just please don-" I started to cry but held it in. " If you can hear me just stay still." I signaled to the doctor and he began his work.

The moment the scalpel touched Anakin's skin his eyes shot open and he bit on the strip while screaming. Looking on he screamed as if his whole body was on fire but he didn't move.

" This is it I'm taking it out"

I heard a large ripping sound before Anakin screamed again and passed out.

"Is he ok?" I barley whispered before letting go of his hand.

The doctor just ignored me and continued assessing him.

"I said is he ok!" I yelled this time making sure I got his attention.

"Yeah I just need to stitch him up." The doctor looked shaken for a moment.

I put my hands over my face and looked down trying to lose myself in the darkness.

Three hours later

My clothes peeled off as if they were a second skin the result of days in the jungle with no shower. With the twist of a dial a stream of warm water covered my body. I tried to think of something or anything but my mind was blank and I was too exhausted to care why. Earlier I found out from one of the soldiers that Anakin had thrown himself in front of a grenade a soldier accidentally set off. I wanted to get off Coruscant so bad I made myself forget the dangers that came with the missions we take.

When I finished I walked back into the room and dressed myself. In the bottom of my satchel I saw an old Holo-picture I got with him after becoming his padawan. Grabbing it I walked over to him to check on his condition.

I picked his head up and sat it on my lap. "What am I going to do with you Huh? You always have to be the big hero." Wiping the sweat off his face I pulled out the picture and looked it over.

I stood in the middle with a large grin on my face and next to me were Anakin and the officers of his command. He was the only other person still alive today the rest died during the war or in the invasion of Raxus.

"You know you're all I have left in this world Anakin and I don't say this enough but you've always been a great friend to me." I put on a fake smile while looking down at him half expecting a snappy comeback. When I heard nothing back I felt even more alone and uncertain.

I stared across the room to see my reflection in the mirror and saw myself crying.

Padme's POV

"How is the testing for the implants going?"

Megan looked away then turned back "Fine it's just."

"It's just what?"

Her face blushed "It's just that our first subject have severe PTSD and the second well."

I cracked a small smile "its fine Megan just focus on the first he can handle the trauma it's what he's best at. As for the PTSD I have him working on it right now." I added in a sympathetic tone to help ease her fears.

It worked and she smiled in relief "Thank you chancellor and not just for this I'll get back to work right away."

I hugged her before she stepped out of the room and her husband came in. When the door closed Lux sat down in front of me.

"You needed me?"

"Yes I might need to ask you a favor in the near future."

He tensed up a bit "What do you need chancellor? After everything you've done for me anything I can do to help I will."

I knew this would be hard for him but I know how to get men to do things. "How long has it been since the wedding a month?" I sat back and looked at him like a mother would her son.

"Yes and thank you for coming it was such an honor."

I sat up and walked over to right beside him. "I'm so proud of you and Megan both of you have been working so hard for the Republic." I ran the back of my hand down his face. "You know Lux I always saw you as the son I wanted so badly. I hope you don't mind me saying but that day made me the happiest mother in the universe."

The smile on his face showed he accepted me as the surrogate for the mother he loved and lost. "Thank you so much Padme I'm glad you feel the same way." He then tried to correct himself "I mean chancellor excuse me."

"It's ok you can call me whatever you like."

"Really?"

"Of course Lux anything you like."

"Thank you Padme you don't know how happy that makes me. Now what problem can I help you with."

"Well I might need help getting an old friend of yours back in town."


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin's POV

Raxus invasion- day 4

"I'm sorry general but this is the only way I can repay you." Rex slammed the shuttle door shut and activated the remote launch.

"Dammit open this door that's an order!" I screamed banging my fist against the door window until the ship prepared to take off.

He just saluted until he spoke the last words I could hear from him "It was a pleasure serving under you Sir". An explosion focused his attention back to the blast door as the shuttle launched into orbit.

Present

I was slamming against the rear window until I woke up sweating on a small bed. The moment I lifted my back a burning pain that made me scream at the top of my lungs took over my entire being. I felt bandages on my back and ripped them off confused as to what was causing the pain.

"Shhh" a rag was suddenly shoved into my mouth. I made out a familiar face through the darkness " be quiet the police are searching for us."

I tried to fight back but the pain made it almost impossible so I gave in and laid back down.

Silky fingers began to run through my hair "calm down ill explain everything later".

The soft voice of a female and her nice gesture relaxed me enough to try and pull out the rag. Slowly removing it I was surprised when it wasn't shoved back in. The last thing I remembered was a large explosion so I used this moment to figure out my situation. "Who are you and where are we?" I whispered.

I heard some scrambling around before a small light illuminated Ahsoka's face "It's me". She turned the light off and leaned into my ear " I need you to go back to sleep the police are looking for us".

I could feel the seriousness in her voice and forced my eyes closed until I dosed off.

Raxus invasion – Day 2

"Incoming!"

I jumped into a ditch pushing Rex in with me as a droid gunship dropped a large cylinder disk in the middle of the group. A large wave of dust rushed over us while we lay silent and completely motionless. Looking up I could see the gunship pass over a few times before sliding off into the maze of skyscrapers around us. After a few minutes we peaked up to find mangaled pieces of armor scattered around the road. When I didn't see any bodies it became clear the bomb had vaporized any remains. Rex nodded over to me and we ran to a crater leading into the sewers. Inside scores of clones from soldiers to mechanics sat waiting for the next droid assault.

I lead Rex over to a concrete slab where a commander was trying to organize his defense. " How's the rest of our flank holding up?" I asked him.

The officer turned the volume up on the radio." Command this is crossroad actual I am currently positioned on the outskirts of the downtown area and heavy engaged with separatist forces-." The sound of gunfire and explosions could be heard in the background."- I still can't contact the fleet and most communications are jammed so as a final command I am ordering my men to…" Static cut off the rest of his communication.

Rex pulled me and the officer to the side. "General are you sure the fleet isn't going to extract us.?"

I looked over at the men hunched up against the tunnel walls. Most of them were injured and shaken by the rough landing twenty four hours earlier. I focused my attention back at Rex and decided to tell him the truth. "There's no way fleet is coming back, once they captured the separatist senate they left the system. Leaving us behind was part of the chancellors' plan from the beginning."

"I expected as much Sir"

" You knew they wouldn't let you live after the attack on the temple. This is their way of letting us at least die with honor." It sounded cold but we both signed up knowing this mission was our last. I couldn't speak for Rex but the fact that this would all be over soon took some of the weight off my shoulders.

"I understand that it's just my men they don't deserve this." He paced back and forth for a minute before slamming his helmet against the wall. " We were just following orders!"

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to show I more than anyone understood his plight." Were at the end Rex just keep our men going for a few more days that's all."

"No we need to get them off planet"

"What?"

"There's a space port in the center of the city if we fall back and fortify around it maybe we can scrounge up enough ships to save some of the men."

" Is it defendable" My hands ran over my face while I looked at the officer for an answer.

He immediately pulled out a mobile map and brought up a 3D image of it "Very much Sir".

I smiled "Million to one odds all the ships are gone and an army dead set on killing us all is right at our back. Seems just like my kind of mission ,Rex tell the men."

Raxus invasion- Day 4

"The last shuttle's out but their cutting through the blast door we have to leave!" A clone sat with his back to the door with one hand holding his guts in and the other his weapon.

"It's over try and escape if you can your free now so go, run!" Rex barked to his troops making them scatter before he walked to the injured solider. "Sit down trooper your job here is done." He pulled out a morphine syringe and injected it into his arm.

The soldier laid down and forced a smile "Thank you sir but you have to go their coming".

Watching Rex hear the final words of his soldier gave me the same numb feeling as the bodies at the temple. The only sick comfort I felt was the knowledge that soon the droids would break through and that after one last fight the empty would be gone.

"General Skywalker this way!" Rex waved for me to follow and I obliged running down a long hallway. Explosions and gunfire were right behind us as we entered a hanger and Rex locked the blast doors. "Sir can you check inside that shuttle I'm out of blaster clips.

After a quick nod I walked inside to find that the ship was in good working order but before I could say anything I heard the door shut.

Present

I re-awoke to the setting sun casting its light through a small window illuminating Ashoka as she watched outside.

I lay silent for a few minutes calming down from the dream. When she looked my way again I decide to talk. "Hey everything clear out there?"

She looked back in shock and ran over. " It's fine don't worry" she looked over my face and did a double take before hugging me. " Your finally up you don't know how worried I was getting."

I hugged her back but didn't show the pain it brought by doing it. " What happened to me?"

Ahsoka pulled out of the hug before sitting down in a chair next to the bed. She felt over her knuckles while looking away as if going over a recent trauma. " I'm sure you can feel the pain in your back. You had a lot of shrapnel lodged in the area around your spine." She got up and turned me over then lifting my shirt. " I need to check how healed it is so I'll point to the wounds on your back you tell me how much it hurts". Her fingers felt around the middle of my spin "Here"

There was no pain and the fact I felt something besides that was a relief. "That's fine"

I heard a small sigh "Good". Her fingers moved down to the bottom of my spin running over a gash that still sent shocks of pain through me with each touch. "Here" her voice had some hesitation in it now.

" Yeah right there is bad."

"Fuck" she tried to whisper under her breath. "After the steroids the doctor said you might have a hard time adjusting to the newly formed muscle tissue."

It was quiet for a moment before I decided to end the awkward silence" Will it heal."

Her hand rested itself on my arm " It should be fine in a few days but don't worry ill help you through it."


End file.
